The Ninja Way
by Yoshomika
Summary: Yayoi Kuma, a troubled kunoichi, lives the shinobi life while trying to protect the ones she loves.
1. Disclaimer

Author: Yoshomika Minuo (a.k.a Me)

Warnings: MAJOR SPOILERS!, AU, minor OOC, Language, Dark, Death

Disclaimer: All Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto-sama, however, my characters are mine and I'd appreciate it if you didn't touch them. They hate it.

Author's Note: First off, PLEASE ignore my foul mouth. I make Sai look like a saint when talking to my loved ones and fans. I have a tendency to get angry letters and my posts deleted on Message Boards because of my opinions and my language (yeah, even on the censored ones!). I'm not meaning to offend anyone, it's just how I am. Now… THIS IS A NARUTO FAN FICTION! In addition to it being a Naruto fanfic, this is a re-write of sorts. I tried to keep it as close as I could to the manga/anime as I could (I used some of both, spinning it as it suited me). This is my fanfic, however, and shall be about _my_ character. She came around after hours and hours of thought, perfection and a hundred of sheets of paper. If you're going to flame me, make sure it's spell checked... Nothing says loser more than a misspelled flame. So, comments such as 'You suck' or something ridiculous without reason shall not be tolerated. The first comment shall be deleted, continued harassments shall be dealt with by the Administration. I don't enjoy being publicly ridiculed over something as stupid as a fan fiction.

I'm aware Yayoi will have some compromising situations that most of you won't respect cause you're soooooo in love with those characters. Jerk yourselves off to their image if you wish, I have more important things to do than to dwell on obsessing over fake people. So my character has a love interest, it happens. Trust me, nothing will ever come of it. I'm going to rate this as Mature content. **THERE IS NO SEX!** There's a lot of blood, cussing, death, and sexual mention, but nothing too extreme that I can't put it up in public. I'm no stranger to criticism, if you have something you don't like or you catch an inconsistency, let me know… We'll discuss it and it'll probably be fixed. I haven't finished the series yet, so there are things I'm unsure of, but I'm big on research, so I wouldn't worry too much. All fan fictions are kinda dumb anyway.


	2. A Bloody Goodbye

A Bloody Goodbye

"Stop it!"

The sharp, curt shout stopped her. She could feel the tears running down her face, but she stabbed the body one more time. She turned, staring up at the man she had admired for a long time. "I'm free. He's released me. He has given me a charge and I shall see it out. I'll need your help, if you're willing."

"I'm leaving Konoha Kuma-chan…"

Yayoi howled, flinging her momentarily forgotten senbon across the room. "Of course you are!" she hissed, mainly to herself. "Everyone's leaving me! First my brother, your best friend of all people!, disappears, taking my mother with him. Then he kills her, ships her body back in pieces to my father. Then Dad tells me of his fail-proof plan to avenge Mom, killing dear old brother. This…" she stopped, shoving the corpse off her lap and she motioned wildly to the bloody battle field and then back to her stained form. "I didn't know this would happen. He attacked me… He told me of a secret jutsu, the one that would unlock the Kuma Secret Power. To break the last seal I had to experience death."

"First hand?"

Yayoi nodded. "That's right. Picked a great night too. Sorry I couldn't come with you tonight. Seems Dad's insistent dinner was actually my last lesson."

"What did he teach you Kuma-chan…?"

Yayoi eyed the older boy, cocking her head to the side. There had been a point in that sentence that had tipped off her oddness meter. She had to pay attention to that around him. She trusted him more than anyone in her life… now. Her father had been her secret bastion, but now her secrets were leaking into the ground. She needed to work, and fast, before all was lost. "I hope you don't mind my work while I speak, if you're truly interested."

The masked male grinned and checked his watch. "I do believe I have time before I flee this village."

"Are you in trouble sempai?"

He sat and sighed, gazing at her as she started opening up her Shinobi kit. She would have a lot of work later… unless she didn't plan to leave. Unless she intended to get caught. "You're staying Kuma-chan?" though it was more of a statement than a question.

"Of course I am… What? Did you think I would come with you sempai?" She chuckled and plunged her blade across her father's chest, tearing through the flesh. The incision cut all the way to the bone and with two more slashes she peeled the skin back. "Surely not. And besides… I'm sure someone will have to watch your little brother."

"How did you know?""That you didn't kill him? Oh, you could never. It doesn't fit in your morals."

"I have morals?" he asked quietly, as if to himself; musing as he usually did when they were together. "Have you watched me long Kuma-chan?"

"I may have done some observing during our time together sempai…"

"What have you learned?"

"I've learned that you ask questions to avoid answering for starters. I know more than I have taught you, and will ever teach you. I'm giving you a great gift tonight, probably the last one I'll ever be able to give you… Unless I'm lucky."

The raven-haired boy yawned, removing his mask and setting it aside. "You talk more circles than I Kuma-chan."

"Perhaps, but it is only a simple jutsu. One Father taught me and I shouldn't have taught you. However, I speak of a new jutsu if you're interested. You are interested, aren't you? Surely after all these years of leaking valuable jutsu to you and your family…"

The male's grin was slightly mocking. "You caught me red-handed Kuma-chan. However, I was merely stopping by to tell you I was leaving."

"Why would you tell _me_ I wonder... Shit, can you help me? I can't get this last rib… it's being stubborn."

The cloaked figure sighed and rose. He crossed the room and knelt beside her. Covering her hand with his on the clamp scissor, he cut through the bone. He pulled the ribcage back and glanced at her.

"Thanks," she said, pulling away from him a few centimeters and he gave her the space she wanted. She reached in and scooped the heart organ into her palm, snipping the muscle, veins, arteries and flesh that kept it connected to the very man who had given her life.

"You just lack upper body strength," he said softly. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I am not ashamed!" she said fiercely, hoping the dark covered the flush of her cheeks, and the tears disguised her quickened breathing. "And it isn't my weaknesses that shame me. It is simply not enough! I wanted to protect him! I wanted to be the son he lost! I wanted to bring our name honor to please him! And in that dream, he spun his demise! He was always a clever fuck!" She was speaking the truth, and still lying to him. It enraged her, but the less he knew, the better. She would give her family's secrets, but not hers.

"Careful Kuma-chan, you'll damage the heart."

Yayoi relaxed and returned to her task at hand. "What happened in my absence sempai?" she asked as she removed vital organs and various body parts. The heart, the eyes, the tongue, the hands and the ears. All the while, she listened quietly to him speak, his whole story, his own lie, the one he was asking her to tell. He left someone alive, a witness to the murder of his parents. He had begged for his brother's life, but had decided to leave the village. He would continue to protect the village, under an assumed job in an organization he seemed reluctant to mention.

"Sasuke will want to come after me eventually," Itachi said after a long silence. "I want him to come for me. He will have a stronger life this way. He will grow in the village, become a fine Shinobi and with his hate, he will rise up against me."

"Is this what you wish? Death by your brother's hands?" Yayoi finally reached the last thing to remove. The brain. The spells stashed in her father's head could certainly bring about their undoing. It was the most bloodiest part too. She hated this fucking work…

The Uchiha was silent, watching her cut the throat meat, leaking the blood onto the floor, onto her clothes, onto him. "If you make it out of this… I hope you can stay here and watch him. Be his challenge. Discourage him, shame me, paint me a red villain if you wish. He'll have his own ideas anyway. He's stubborn, he'll break away from this village soon enough and when that comes… I'm sure he'll find me."

"You don't seem afraid."

"I want him to be strong Kuma-chan. But seeing as he's weak and damaged now I want you to protect him. I wasn't going to tell anyone… but he trusts you."

"My loyalties are to you… If you ask, I'll gladly do it. However… I will not let the younger kill the elder… So he must kill me first."

"Use whatever fashion you wish."

Yayoi drove the sharp kunai into the bone of the skull she had skinned. "You know Uchiha-sempai better than I… ever since you made this decision you were determined in carrying it out."

He waited for her to continue, but it seemed she was finished. She began chipping a line into the skull, making a line from back to front, gently prying it apart, picking shards off and tossing them carelessly to the floor. "You're disgusting."

"I know," she concurred. "But while we're still telling truths… Why don't you sit back and listen? You're painting an ugly picture to your brother. You've probably already broken his mind tonight, haven't you? And if I hadn't been detained, I would have been accompanying you. I would have been even deeper into this stupid web of deceit. You and I both know I've been feeding you our secrets for a long time. I teach you all the genjutsu I know! For some reason, you're interested in learning genjutsu, and hey, I'm a helpful kind of girl. You killed your entire clan tonight to spare Sasuke's life, and your own of course, didn't you? But it won't be played out that way. I can't see the future, but the headlines tomorrow will read _**'Uchiha Itachi! Psychopathic Killer!'** _You're the most brilliant man I know… but sometimes you're really dumb! Sasuke will seek your life and then what? You can't bring yourself to kill your brother, you proved that tonight. He has never done any wrong. He is an innocent child! Or was! He had no clue the real meaning behind shinobi until tonight. And now that you drug him this far, there's no turning around, running home and washing it off. You've shoved your brother into the Shinobi world. I hope you're happy. Perhaps, had you thought this out a bit more carefully you could have kept your little brother. Where there's a will Itachi-kun, there is most certainly a way."

"After this… he deserves something to be proud in. The Uchiha name will never be sullied as it would have been."

"Yes… your family did take a bad turn there… Should have read the history books a bit more carefully. Now that your greatest weapon is locked away…"

He ignored her. "Well… at least Sasuke will have a goal. He'll want to kill the person who killed his family. He'll be a hero, and the Uchiha name will brought to glory… because of him."

Yayoi cracked the skull open loudly, prying it carefully from the brain, cutting the tissue from the hard smoothness. "I understand what you're trying to do… and yes, indeed, it's noble and you're doing the whole self-sacrifice for a better cause. Congratulations. I'm sure when Sasuke takes apart your body, he'll remember every fond moment he had with you… every moment he could have had with you. I don't know what effect it'll have on Sasuke, not knowing the truth, and how he'll feel when he finally does learn the truth. And I'm sure the truth wouldn't kill him, but I'm going crazy right now. I'm stronger, I've experienced more, and still this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I hope by time he first fights you he already has blood on his hands or he doesn't stand a chance."

"For Sasuke, I'd do anything."

"I know." She looked up to him, cradling the dripping organs she had removed.

Itachi looked down, his face revealing no emotion. "We are both murderers Kuma-chan. How is it we're both taking this so well?"

"I have no clue. Maybe because we both hate our respective family. Save Sasuke, I suppose. So your brother strives to kill you as I strive to kill Ichiro, all the while the man I am totally and utterly devoted to is a psycho murderer whom is really doing this because he loves his brother. And I'm the only one who knows. This is a entertaining story sempai."

"Promise me Yayoi."

The seriousness in his voice sobered her, making her sigh. So this is what her life had come to. She wondered what he would do if she refused, but only for a moment. Refusing him was impossible. "On my father's skull I will guard your brother's life as best I can. As you can see, I'm kinda in a bit of a trap myself, but until the day he comes for you, I'll protect him. And when he comes for you... I'll be dead."

"And if I come for him?"

"He fights for himself. He is not a baby anymore Itachi-kun. You made sure of that. Now, how about I teach you that jutsu? I'm sure you're just itching to get out of Konoha and I'm just putting off what you stay for."

He was gone a few minutes later and she finished destroying the organs, then went about cleaning off her tools and nothing more. She wandered down the street, covered in her own blood and the blood of her father, all the way to the Hokage's mansion. For a mile she held the wound across her belly as every painful step drew her closer.

Almost to the gate she collapsed, unable to move anymore than to shake, shiver and scream in pain.


	3. Tumultuous Thoughts

Tumultuous Thoughts

The darkness was wrapping around her again. There was still light in the sky, but the shadows were growing longer and longer with each passing second. Of course, none of the busy bodies around seemed to noticed. But she did. And had for sometime now. The slow sinking of the sun, the slow approach of night. The night excited her. No reason in particular, it was simply her favorite time. The time of day when the golden sun winked fresh green of the new leaves, casting it's glow over the newly opened ume blossoms. Autumn had been beautiful with the firey colors, winter had been beautiful, but bitterly cold, and now her favorite season; Spring. The season of new beginnings. Yayoi wrapped her thin fur shawl around her, stroking it fondly before restarting her walk. School had let out and she was heading to the shop to work for a couple of hours. It wasn't until she was locking up that she decided to drop in on her sensei for a surprise visit. She stayed a while before saying farewell and starting her long trek home. It was cold, and she lived on the far edge of village… If you could consider outside of the gates and deep into the forest still apart of the village…

Her "house" was more of a logged, mossy mass. It was carved out from a halfly unearthed tree. She had built the tree-den herself after she was set loose of the hospital she had been imprisoned in. She was never arrested, no charges were filed. As far as the records showed, she was innocent and had no marks on her record. Flags, certainly. She was probably a note in some ANBU folder, perhaps she had even made the Bingo Book as a footnote. However, until they were certain, she was watched closely by doctors, allowed minimal visits by private tutors, and after a year she was allowed to leave the hospital for allotted times, but left it little during the day. Mostly she would go out at night and while life passed by, she trained. After her release, the Hokage had told her that she might lose her estate that had lay abandoned for five years and her father's business. So she made other arrangements while she waited.

She didn't want to stay near the village anyway. She learned quickly how people took the news and rumors. No one had said anything, she even still had some adults that treated her with minimal civility, but wasn't kindness, simply tolerance. And that had angered her, disgusted her, enough to remove herself from the village entirely. A few of the kids her age talked to her, bided her time, but they didn't call her. They never asked for her to hang out with them, and they never wanted to hang out unless happened upon. They were simply acquaintances. And after her parent's death, or murder, she had never felt particularly welcome. She supposed it had to be because it was her that killed him.

An accident, purely. Unintended and much agonized. It hadn't even been negligence! She wasn't convicted, though she was feared. She supposed that was the reason that she was outcast. She had gotten pardon from Lord Hokage and it was covered up, like so many of the other secrets in this small village. The story was her father had snapped under the pressure of his son kidnapping his wife, his business and his training her… that he snapped and attacked her. She had killed him in self defense. Which in its own right was true, but he hadn't snapped. And no… Ichiro hadn't kidnapped her for sexual purposes, though, that was the first rumor. That Yayoi's mother and brother had shared a forbidden romance and they had run away. Though the ages might have had a controversy, that would have been about it.

Ichiro's mother had died in battle, and Seikeichi had married soon after; to a young bartender whose bar was struggling. Yayoi had only recently found out that Seikeichi was her biological father. That him and her mother had been having an affair when she was married, but when her husband found out, he kicked her out and later hung himself. Seikeichi had felt pity for the widow and their young daughter, just a year younger than his own son, and since it had been his fault, he took it upon himself to finish what he had started years and years ago. It had been a quiet marriage, seen only by Lord Hokage and a handful of close friends. The experiences he had with his new daughter hadn't taken his attention from his son however, and he spent as much time with her as he did with Ichiro. And they had been happy… or so they had thought.

Three months after Ichiro and Yayoi had failed out of the Academy, he and Hanako were gone. No note, no explanation. Just empty beds. Seikeichi reported it as a kidnapping, but as far as Yayoi knew, no one had ever investigated it. And since Hanako's body had been returned to them in pieces, Yayoi highly doubted it had anything to do with any positive situation.

Seikeichi had been enraged, and rather then taking it to the authorities and dealing with it through proper channels, he focused all his anger on Kakashi Hatake, Ichiro and Yayoi's potential Jonin. As she heard it from Jiya, Kakashi had firmly, but politely of course, informed her father that Yayoi hadn't been the problem, rather the solution, it was his son's fault the team failed. Kakashi was actually the one who suggested that Yayoi be pulled from the system and trained one-on-one for a time. He even had volunteered to train her. Seikeichi, put in his place, declined him and said rudely that if Kakashi were confident in his skills as a teacher he could make due with any team, and maybe he should reconsider rejoining the Ops instead of teaching, since he never had a team anyway. Then he went home to bury his wife.

He had taken her out of the Academy though, refused her Shinobi title, rights and in return he taught her _everything_ he knew. Forbidden jutsu from his time, things that had been sealed away for reasons he deemed unreasonable. He had taught her for hours and hours, speaking and examples only. She studied by scroll, observation and theory in his eyes and on her own when left to her own devices.

So she had trained hard, sweating blood, to please him. And most of the time she'd earn his proud smile. But the days he walked away, disgusted, were the days she considered her worst. She felt disappointed, and would train herself to exhaustion in punishment.

He had also taught her how to use herbs for medicines and potions. He ran an Apothecary Shop that was actually really successful. When he had died, she lost that for a while. Or so she heard. Lord Hokage told her he was considering letting her claim the house and finances, but he had already determined that she could work at the Apothecary Shop as a source of income while they sorted things out. Her father's will had come into question. She was plenty old enough, plenty strong enough, but… she was still a Genin. She hadn't even ever had a proper team, never been taught by an Academic Jonin! She wasn't sure who was fighting against her, but she had heard someone was still fighting the verdict on her trial. No one was pressing charges, even her Uncle was helping in the argument for her defense! But still, someone wasn't happy with the sentence she had gotten. She supposed it wasn't enough that she was now alone, negatively labeled and hated, why not take her livelihood and dignity as well? "Stupid laws…" she sighed, speaking aloud for the first time in three hours. And her last response had been a long explained answer, forced on her by a teacher. "They can use me as an example, good or bad, but I can't have my own house due to a stupid technicality!" She was still allowed in the house, she still owned a room in the house with her clothes and belongings. Technically, no one was preventing her from living in it for the moment, but the whole ordeal had pissed her off so much she couldn't stand it. And she couldn't stand the visits from officials, and the neighbors fearful looks. Murder, even if by self-defense!, was frowned at it seemed. Maybe it would have been best to let her Father kill her. Let him deal with his whole vengeance thing by himself.

Since her release from the hospital, she had been put back in school, only long enough until the next Genin exam. She would pass it again, to prove she hadn't grown idle, and would be assigned a new team. That day was tomorrow. The exam. It wouldn't be hard. Not with everything she knew, the things she was capable of. But in the end moment of his life, Seikeichi had revealed to her every secret he knew about their family, including her background. He had told he was proud of her and she was more than the ninja he could have ever imagined. He apologized for his abuse and, with her forgiveness in his mind, her love surrounding him, he took his last breath in her arms.

The only thing Yayoi faulted her father with, was his unrelenting stubbornness and hate. Though, it had been his greatest accomplishment. He had passed it on to her. And now it was her greatest asset. Every resistance reminded her of him, every challenge, every puzzle in life, everything thrown at her, she dealt with it calmly and as intelligently as she could. Being on her own in solitude helped her concentration, and it helped that she had always been a quick thinker.

When she finally was on her way home after dinner, she was asking herself '_All things considered… How are you Yayoi?' _No one had asked and actually been interested in an answer. They hadn't cared that much, or they were afraid of 'causing her pain'. As if pain mattered… stupid people. She made a handsign and transformed into a wolf. She shook herself from head to tail and ducked into some bushes, dashing through the forest towards her house. She spent little time there, only staying long enough to grab some new clothes, toiletries and to summon Hagane to follow her out.

'_I think…' _she finally thought, as she was swimming in the river after her bath. She had mainly done it to relax, but she found herself thinking too much. And as she had no one to speak to, she spoke to herself. It was all she had anyway, most of the time. After all, what could she talk to other kids about? She wasn't exactly the epitome of normal after all. Most of her acquaintance time was spent listening to them talk or she was simply there, watching. '_I'm not doing too bad. I have shelter, food, and even though I lack the proper attention, I don't really need it. __I'm alone, I miss my family, but it could be worse. I guess I could be a little more stable, but the death of a loved one can do that to you. All you can do Yayoi is keep yourself together the best you can. And damn it, learn some patience! You looked like an idiot today! Just five minutes more of snippy comments and facts and you might have _totally_ embarrassed Kurenai-sensei… It shouldn't have gotten as far as it did!' _

She had winced at that comment. Kurenai-sensei had been filling in as her Genjutsu trainer again while her father was gone. After all, she needed someone to watch her and teach her Genjutsu, and Yayoi had trained with her when she was little, with another girl… who she really didn't remember. Now Kurenai-sensei was caring for a young girl from the illustrious Hyuuga family, so Yayoi didn't want to impose, but Kurenai-sensei was the best Genjutsu user in the village that she knew of. She had boarded with Kurenai for a week, but when she grew tired of her life in the village center, she apologized to Kurenai, telling her she'd find other lodgings, but she would come back for lessons every night after Academy. Kurenai had been impressed with her skills, but when it became apparent that Yayoi's jutsu surpassed her own, she had been let go. Kurenai invited her to come back if she ever needed help or wanted advice.

Tonight she had stopped by for a visit. She had stayed for supper when Kurenai had offered, and the woman had looked surprised upon receiving her, and when Yayoi accepted she couldn't read the look in the ruby eyes that regarded her. But the woman had never treated her coldly, never asked questions, and Hinata was an enjoyable person to be with besides. Under the shyness, the lack of confidence, when the Hyuuga girl opened up, she was really quite beautiful, funny and interesting. Yayoi had actually lost herself in conversation with the girl.

But when Kurenai had stopped her at the door, full of assumptions and worries, Yayoi had been easily offended. She understood in that moment that the woman cared and was concerned for her, but the way she was wording her worry… Yayoi had felt the woman hadn't enough faith in her. She hadn't meant to insult the woman, but if one doesn't listen to assurance the easy way, sometimes the message had to get through. Impatient, Yayoi had turned to blunt comments and insisted that since it was none of her business, Kurenai should stick to her own charge and leave Yayoi to her own devices. She had apologized however, informing her teacher that she was glad for finally receiving someone giving a shit, but she was fine. She could care for herself, as she had been for the past week. She wasn't rich, at least not yet, but she was happy and alive.

As Yayoi fell asleep that night, curled up with her wolf, she smiled to herself as she clutched her teddy bear. She stared at the muddy walls of her den, shifting in the bed of pine needles as she listened to the soft rain outside. Soon she'd have a normal life. Once she got her own team, things would change. She would figure everything out… tomorrow.


	4. Hidden Kuma Horror Mind Trap Jutsu

Chapter Three: Hidden Kuma Horror - Mind Trap Jutsu

The alarm went off, ringing and rattling until Yayoi grabbed the offending noisemaker and threw it across the den where it hit a tree root and bounced off to some area. She didn't go back to sleep, how could she after that racket?, but she simply lay and listened to the silence of her pseudo-house. And with Ichiro still missing and her parents dead, there was no one in her immediate family left but her. What she wouldn't give for an actual mother to care for her, for a father who had actually given a damn past trying to kill her 'traitor' brother... She supposed in his own little way, he had; but it wasn't good enough. And after the disappearances, she couldn't wait for him to come for her. If in fact he was the killer, which she wasn't so sure he was. '_Just try and take me..._' she thought, grinning. '_I dare you._' The same thoughts ran through her head every morning, and every morning she wondered if her challenge would be met; just so she could kick some ass. "I think I won't get up today," she said, pulling the blanket back up. Her eyes flicked to the "bedside" calendar, just to check the messages she left herself. A second later she yelped, rolled out of her bed and dashed out of the den, transforming into her wolf appearance in an instant in order to get out the door.

The den itself was quite large, carved and dug all by hand and paw. She had done it all herself, only stopping in her human form when the blood started to flow from under her nails and her hands were blistered. But she had kept the opening quite small, just a small hole covered by the roots of the tree that had been pushed over in a great battle. She reverted back to human form once outside and brushed herself off. She enjoyed this battlefield, even though it had ruined the village for a time. It had claimed the life of her grandparents when she was young. Her mother's parents had lived with them and had been the light of her life, but when the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked the village, they had bravely fought for their village, losing their lives to protect the Hokage.

Her house was silent as she entered, and she ignored everything but the journey to her room. It had taken her days to get all the dust out, only to leave once the cleaning was done. She returned every so often for clothes, but avoided it any other time. She chose a tight blue sleeveless shirt and a short, but reasonable green skirt. She was grabbing for her red nets that she usually wore, but deciding instead on leaving them. Once dressed, she examined the outfit to make sure it wasn't too revealing. She felt uncomfortable enough in the outfit, she didn't want to have an accidental embarrassing moment. It's not like she had a mind erase jutsu! She added a long green sash, and wrapping it loosely around her waist, until she tied it in a bow in front. She slipped into her matching sleeves and leggings and stood before the looking glass. Maybe it wasn't an outfit that would earn respect, and certainly someone would throw her a nasty comment, but she didn't care. She was eighteen for crying out loud! She was fully developed, and still she looked like a child. She would never grow taller than her 153.6 centimeters, but luckily enough, she was curvy and had a reasonable bust size… and if she had clothes that made her look good, why shouldn't she wear them? If she wouldn't be treated like an adult anyway, she could at least give them a good view. All ready to go, she shoved her old hitaiate in backpack as she grabbed it from the floor by the door. Today! FINALLY! She had totally forgotten in the early morning sleepiness. She closed the door and locked it before running down the street towards the Academy.

Shinobi. The word spoke to her as it had the first day she had earned her hitaiate. The proof she was an actual ninja. A Kunoichi. A woman. It was strange, the way the recognition felt. It had been a long time since she had felt this way, and still… it was like new. Like she had just earned the right to wear the headband again. She hadn't worn it in three years, since her Father had forbidden it. He had believed if she didn't have a team, she wasn't really a ninja. But still… he never underestimated her, and that was a preferable work environment to her.

He had seen the best in her and done everything he could think of to bring it out. His methods were… unorthodox perhaps, but it was what she needed. She had learned everything he taught her, and even invented some jutsus of her own. It had been quite simple, and she had built off of the Clan Hidden Jutsu, but in the end, she had created breaks and had advanced further than thought possible. She was her Clan's prodigy, and while they were the ones who accepted her the most, the jutsu she had made had caused a general distain for her. Many members of the Clan had refused to even accept it as part of the Hidden Jutsu.

She stopped short just outside of the classroom, just staring at the closed door. Most were excited, even afraid, at the thought of this day. The day she finally got confirmation, and later she would receive a sensei and became a Genin with a team. This would be her second team and she hope to whatever was out there she didn't mess up this time. This door wasn't new to her. She had passed through it before, gotten a team and failed. This door was more than a new exciting future or path for her. It was a memory, a goal. A goal she had done unimaginable things to get to. Most ninja found this journey to be an easy goal, even the ones who struggled found becoming a Genin reasonably easy. How hard could it be to go to school, pass the test and sail through the exam?

Ah, but her team had fallen apart even before training and Ichiro and Hiroshi had been sent back to the Academy. The new genin potentials were twelve or so… They were young, yes, but strong from what she had seen. She had grown up with most of them, some of them were distant relatives from what she had heard. She had always looked young for her age, due to her short stature, but her intellect and family heritage had alienated her from the younger kids. She soon learned to keep her mouth shut and simply observe. Which is why she didn't really have friendships with them, she just hung around like a ghost. From what she had detected… there would be a lot of graduates, probably all of them would graduate in her opinion.

Her hand reached out and slid the door open. She strolled in, leaving the door open behind her. Why bother anyway? Why should the ones behind her be hindered by a closed door? Didn't they have enough people and things telling them no? Someone should say yes to their dreams. She was a yes-man, it suited her. A familiar shock of blonde hair had her attention anyway. Sitting alone like usual. She made her way towards him, not bothering to notice the stares she got. She didn't try to hide her like for the boy. "Morning Naruto!" she said cheerfully. "Mind if I sit for a while? I'll leave when class starts, or maybe when Sakura-chan comes, hm?"

The boy's pale blue met hers. "Oh, hey. Sure, I don't mind, but what about them?" he asked, motioning to the rest with a slight jerk of his head.

Yaoi made a quick handsign and disappeared, suddenly sitting on the other side of him. So she was a show-off, who cared? She was now also "friends" with The Nine-Tailed Fox Beast. Why strive for normality? "Fuck 'em. I think I'll enjoy your company Naruto-kun," she said with a bright smile.

Naruto nodded. "Well, as long as you don't mind being ridiculed…"

Yayoi sighed and fiddled with a loose strand of hair that had slipped from her updo. "What they say isn't what I worry about Naru-chan. I was assaulted the other day, but I don't hear what they say most of the time. Their opinion holds no value, they don't know me."

"Sorry… You shouldn't have to deal with that…"

Yayoi nodded and finally stood after a moment of silence. "Ah Naru-chan," she sighed, stretching and glancing towards the door that opened. Sasuke had made his appearance, and soon two very annoying females would follow suit. She didn't want to be here for that. "I must find another seat. As much as I enjoyed this, the future occupants of this area do not hold my interest. I guess we'll be seeing each other a lot more now. Maybe I'll treat you to ramen tomorrow night?"

Naruto's eyes brightened. "Sure! That'd be great! See ya later!"

Yayoi waved and turned, making her way to the other end. Her eyes locked with Sasuke's, who watched her walk towards him. "Don't move," she said quietly when he stood, looking hard at him. With a quick handsign, she activated the paralyzing genjutsu she was fond of and walked by. She canceled it after she made it to the aisle and turned back, activating a quieting jutsu. The jutsu was one she invented, and it was pretty useful, especially in this situation. The kind where something needed to be said, but there were ears about. Once it was activated, the hum the eavesdroppers were now hearing would cover their conversation… or her end anyway. "I've told you Uchiha, I have nothing to say to you," she said quietly after he got over his shock and whirled on her.

"You're back…" Sasuke said, hesitatingly.

"Yes Sasuke, I'm back," she muttered, walking on. "Now leave me alone."

"I thought we were friends!" Sasuke shouted after her. "You disappeared and now you're back! You're not just flitting around the village at night, or occasionally coming out to shop. You're really back. Are you here to get a team finally?"

Yayoi stopped, looking back at him. The jutsu would work on the sound control, but even Naruto would have heard what the boy had said. She hated that she couldn't completely silence conversations from other people's hears. It seemed even the most extensive training wouldn't completely cancel out sound. So she canceled her jutsu completely. People were staring anyway. She walked back and leaned close to his ear. "I was never your friend Sasuke," she said quietly, so only the boy would hear. She was cruel, but humiliating him in front of people who admired him was below her standards and a bad way too keep those psycho bitches away from her. She preferred crude comments and backstabbing far too much anyway. "I was simply there for Itachi. So get any notion of a friendship out of your head."

Sasuke jerked away from her, taking steps in his haste to distance himself from her. "Itachi!" he hissed. "Have you brought that monster back with you?"

At least he was quieter. "I have no clue where he is. He left me as he left you. Broken, bleeding and in a lot of pain. And if you're smart, you'll stop this stupid pursuit of yours. You're not worth my time, much less his. Just focus on being a strong ninja for some other stupid reason. I'm simply trying to get on with my life; you should get on with yours."

Sasuke glared at her, then sat, fixing his gaze on the desktop. "It's the only thing I'm living for. I don't care why he did it, but they didn't deserve to die that way. You didn't see it…"

Yayoi didn't answer, just sat at the desk behind him and ignored the Uchiha entirely. She couldn't say anything, her hands were tied. And she didn't want him to know what she _had_ seen. In fact… she had helped and was still helping. The things she had done for Itachi's attention, and what had happened once she had gotten it had destroyed the girl she used to be. This was her last attempt at a normal life, and the future plans didn't look promising either. She sat in the back next to the class lazyass, whom was already asleep and kicked her chair back. She didn't need to listen, she'd heard it all before anyway. It'd be about fifteen minutes before the teams were read off anyway, more than enough time for a quick doze. Besides, she was stressed and her brain was overloaded. This was the most conversation she'd had in the past week, and on the scale of pleasantness, it was lacking. She could do with some of Shikamaru's conversation.

She had almost succeeded in falling back asleep when a horrible shrillish noise jerked her awake, throwing her into the desk and away from any hope of quick return to Dreamland. "Aw man… can't you two keep it down?" she moaned at the two girls that were making the racket.

Sakura and Ino ignored the girl's complaint, too wrapped in their fight. Yayoi sighed and stretched. So much for that idea. And on top of that, it looked like the commotion had woke her neighbor… "Sorry Shikamaru-kun. It looks like the Bitch Sisters will stop at nothing to annoy the fuck out of the world."

Shikamaru yawned and readjusted, glancing over at the girls. "I have no clue how they think anyone would be attracted to that…"

Yayoi laughed, glancing at the girl's. They hadn't noticed the comment, and she was thankful. Ah, and then Sakura noticed Sasuke….and she was gone faster than ramen in front of Naruto. Ino looked furious as she sat in the seat next to Shikamaru, surprising both the boy and the red-haired girl. But then Yayoi remembered where she was sitting and moaned. She looked for a seat in the front, but it looked like everyone was there. No escape… "Failed mission Yayoi," she muttered to herself, trying to block the area around her out. "Try again at a later date…"

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto said, jumping up. "Do you want to sit next to me?"

"Hey Sasuke!" Sakura said, brushing past Naruto. "Do you care if I sit next to you?"

Sasuke glanced at her, but didn't answer. She'd do what she wanted anyway. It was the same everyday.

Yayoi was contemplating leaving and saying a big fuck you to the system when a familiar voice sealed her decision.

"Are we all settled in?"

Yayoi looked up to see Iruka-sensei enter the room and walk to his desk. She groaned and held her head. So much for that… She was hoping to be asleep for this, but it looked like she'd be awake for it. It was all pretty basic.

"Alright, when I call your name, come next door to the exam room."

Yayai waited patently, and when Mizuki-sensei called her to the next room, she knew her test was going to be different. Maybe they were testing her to place her! Maybe she could skip the annoying Genin level and advance straight to Jonin, if not Chuunin, level! But the only difference was they asked her questions, how much she had trained while away, who had taught her what. When Iruka had asked for an example, she quickly explained that her father had taught her dangerous, deadly jutsu. She explained that she knew jutsu far beyond her level, hoping that would impress them enough. When they asked for an example, she stood and slowly, but methodically, started a long string of handsigns.

The three of them stood in a black room, surrounded by darkness. There was no light, save the light colors they emanated, allowing them to see each other. "Welcome… to The Box," Yayoi said quietly. "I like to come here sometimes, however, you are the first outside of my family that has seen this place. I hope it doesn't scar you for life… It tends to get a bit…much. I'll warn you now… Try not to think in here. Even the slightest memory… resonates." And she purposely let her thoughts loose, letting them see the full extent of her jutsu.

The blackness vanished, they were standing in her brightly lit dining room. She stood by them and watched. When they looked from her to the image of her, she smiled and held a finger to her lips. Their lips sealed shut, as if sewn together with invisible thread. "Oops, silly me," she said, smiling ironically. She didn't turn the memory off though, instead, she let them watch her dead father attack until he was standing over the image of the bloody twin.

She felt the fear in them well up and she sent out a thin string of chakra, wrapping it loosely around their wrists and ankles, suddenly tightening them. "I have you now. Ever heard the saying, never let down your guard in the presence of your enemy? How did you two make Chuunin?" She laughed. "How do you like the fond memories of me and Pops?" she asked, walking out to circle the frozen pair. "Have you had these memories sensei?" She looked up and locked eyes with Iruka, then sliding to Mizuki. Her eyes widened, and she grinned horribly. "Secrets, secrets!" she whispered, releasing the ties on their wrists.

She watched as the teachers' eyes slowly glazed over, watching a scene only they could see. Yayoi shook her head, listening to the mumbles of the illusioned teachers. She kept it short, breaking the jutsu a moment later when Iruka lurched from his chair, making wild grabbing motions.

Iruka was shaken, but Mizuki looked wryly impressed.

"My Clan is made up of very impressive Genjutsu users," she murmured, "and goes back further than the establishment of Konoha, though our clan didn't ally and move until many years after. No one alive, not even Kurenai-sensei, could match the Kuma Clan…" she said, crossing her arms. "I've already passed the Genin test, nine years ago. Do you seriously think I would have stopped learning?"

Iruka cleared his throat, relaxing. "Well Yayoi-chan, you've certainly shown you're qualified to be a Genin. You'll get your team at orientation. You remember, don't you?"

Yayoi stared at him, her brows crinkling together in confusion. "Are you honestly telling me that I'm to be a Genin?" she asked quietly. "I've been trained by the most powerful ninja in the village for years, and after everything, I'm still to suffer a Genin team? I should be a higher rank surely!"

"That's not how it works Yayoi-chan," Iruka explained. "If you want to be a Chuunin, wait for the Exams and take them. It has nothing to do with power, or number of jutsu. I'm sorry, really."

Yayoi glared at them. "Fine," she resigned, the scowl on her face a permanent feature now. "But I feel bad for my team." She was slightly surprised when Iruka sighed and picked up another headband and offered it to her. She already had a hitaiate… but she was too annoyed, so she took it without question and turned on her heel, stamped away angrily.

And of course she was furious! This system was so flawed! If they had any idea how strong she was, she wouldn't be a measly Genin! The two hitaiate in her backpack felt like weights, and she embraced the feeling, even though she knew they were simply illusionary chains. Memories tying her to reality. Every memory in a sense was a small weight, part of a link of events that tied her to this Earth, that defined her, made her who she was. And she was ready to test the limits, to try to tear free of the chains and move on with her life. She was sick of childhood, she wanted to be considered the adult she was. But as there was nothing she could do, she sighed and slowly accepted the fact she had more waiting to do. Glancing at the sun, she changed her route to Lord Hokage's Mansion. He had requested her presence to talk about her affairs.

There were many faces around the table when Yayoi entered and she greeted them all with a curt nod.

"Yayoi-chan…"

Yayoi turned her eyes on the Hokage, finding him easy to focus on. Or more preferable anyway.

"I'll make this short," he said, smiling kindly. "The council has decided that your verdict shall stand and all of the possessions passed down in your father's will are yours to do with what you wish."

Yayoi thanked him, and after receiving it in writing and signing a lot of papers, left. She liked quick meetings like that, it left more time for other things. In a few days she would have a new team… She sighed and decided to open the shop for a few hours. When she grew sick of the customers, she closed the store and walked home.

She walked through the rooms, examining them, remembering every scene that happened in them, watching them play out in her head. By time she got to her bedroom, she couldn't breathe and tears were filling her eyes. All she could see in the back of her mind were all the glaring looks she had been receiving her short resumed life, the disappointment, the blaming, the fear… And in own mind she knew she deserved it, but for all the wrong reasons. Not knowing what else to do, she crawled under the covers and cried herself to sleep.


End file.
